We'll Be Good
by bethyl's songbird
Summary: When the group is separated, things feel like they could only get worse. But when Daryl and Beth come across a few old friends of Daryl's, Beth tries to give them all a little bit of hope. [Eventually Bethyl]


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

** Author's Note: **Okay so yes, this is Bethyl but it's a crossover with Supernatural so eh. And of course they'll meet up with the full group. I hope you enjoy it! Obviously it's an A/U of the second half of season 4. Okay guys this is my first Bethyl please no hate!

So I know the Chapter is pretty short, it's just a kind of sample.

Anyway, Let me know if I should continue.

* * *

><p><strong> There are still good people. <strong>

"There are still good people Daryl" The blonde girl said, from the man's back and he tried to bite back a sigh.

"I don't think the good ones survive" Daryl said, a bit gruffly.

As they were walking, the young blonde made him stop and she slid down off his back and looked at the gravestone which read "Beloved Father" And she looked down at it. Daryl moved back, picking up some yellow flowers, and he placed them down on the top of the stone and he moved back. Beth entwined her fingers with his and the two curled their fingers around each other's as they stared at the stone, mourning the loss of Hershel.

After a few moments of silence, both of them began moving again and Daryl let Beth go on his back, yet again because of her ankle. He walked right up to the funeral home, and the two were silent, but as Daryl checked the scene, after Beth slid off his back again, Beth looked around before he whistled at her, and she followed him towards the door. He basically kicked it open and waited.

"Give it a minute" Daryl said.

"It's so clean" Beth said.

"Yeah" Daryl grunted.

"Someone's been tending to it" Beth said looking around. "May still be around"

Daryl cleared his throat "Let's get that ankle wrapped"

The two entered another room, where a body was lying, half it's face covered in makeup.

"Looks like somebody ran out of dolls to dress up" Daryl said.

"It's beautiful" Beth said and Daryl looked at her. "Whoever did this, cared. They wanted these people to get a funeral. They remembered these things were people before all this. They didn't let it change them in the end. Don't you think that's beautiful?" The two were silent, staring at each other.

"Come on" Daryl said after a few minutes as he lightly pushed Beth towards the counter, so he could fix up her ankle.

* * *

><p>The two men walked in silence, torches in hand, as the darkness had started to fall and the taller of the two glancing at the shorter one ever now and then but not saying anything.<p>

"Dean-" He eventually went to say.

"I'm not in the mood Sam" Dean growled back, pulling his bag up further over his shoulder.

"I know that losing Cas and Bobby has-" Sam began.

"Sam" Dean's tone was threatening, another growl and Sam looked down.

They walked in silence again, but Dean put his hand out to stop his younger brother from walking any further as they heard movement, Dean pulled out his machete and Sam pulling out Ruby's knife. That was when a zombie stumbled across them and Dean's eyes burned right through it as he stormed forward. It growled and Dean stabbed the machete roughly into it's head and pulled the machete back out, wiping the blood on the sleeve of his jacket.

He began walking again, Sam staring after him. Sam's head began to hang as he looked down, and followed after him, eventually only being a few steps behind him. It was then that they came across the gravestones. The two looked at each other and began walking again, after making sure none of those zombies had followed them.

Sam, who was just a few feet in front of Dean, stopped suddenly and put his light towards the stone in front of him.

"Beloved Father" he mumbled and it was then that he narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" Dean asked, gruffly as he brushed the sweat from his forehead.

"Look" He moved the light towards the yellow flowers sitting on top of the stone. "Someone's put that there"

"So?"

Sam looked towards the funeral home, which wasn't too far away. "Come on" He said and Dean rolled his eyes, following behind him. The two came close to windows when they heard it and Sam stopped his brother. "You here that?"

Dean strained to hear and he nodded "'S a girl singing" He said and Sam nodded. Sam, a hopeful look on his face walked towards the door and Dean stopped him.

"Whoever's in there, knows what they're doin'" Dean said and he pointed at the small strips of rope with cans on them. "We don't know what we're dealing with here"

"Dean, I've told you-"

"Yeah, Yeah, there's still good people. The good ones don't survive Sam. They never did" Dean said and Sam frowned at him, that was when they realized the singing stopped and they heard a "Stay back" and the door slowly opened, revealing a man with a crossbow.

"Daryl-" A voice said.

"Dixon?" Dean asked at the same time.

Slowly the man lowered his crossbow. "Winchester" He said and he put his crossbow down. "What are you doin' here?"

"Could ask you the same question" Dean said.

"Daryl" A voice huffed from behind him.

"You got yourself a girl, Dixon?" Dean almost smirked and Sam elbowed him.

"Shut up" Daryl grunted slightly and moved down towards the thin piece of rope and lifted it for both of them to go under and moved up the steps, when they entered the funeral home, the young blonde stepped back as Daryl closed the door over.

"She's a bit young for you, isn't she?" Dean asked and Daryl glared right at him and Dean shrugged.

"'S alright, Beth. I know 'em" Daryl nodded and she seemed to relax.

"Was it you that was singing?" Sam asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah. There's food in there" Beth said and she turned, limping her way into the other room.

"She been bitten?" Dean asked Daryl in a slight whisper.

"Nah. Bear trap caught her ankle, when I was showing her how to track"

"Wow. You're smitten" Dean smirked as he followed Beth into the kitchen.

Daryl's eyes burned into the back of Dean's head. "Sorry about him, Daryl. ...We lost Bobby and Cas yesterday"

Daryl's face turned towards Sam's and he held a frown on his face "Sorry"

"I'd say we're used to it...but not like this" Sam said.

Daryl, unsure of what to do patted Sam's shoulder and walked into the kitchen, Sam following behind him.

"Last we heard of you, Dixon you were with Merle" Dean said sitting back as Beth pressed herself against the counter and looked at Daryl.

"I was" Daryl grunted again, putting his hand out towards the chair for Sam to sit.

"Where is he?"

"Dead" Daryl said.

"I'll let myself out" Beth said as she limped out of the room, Daryl watching her go before turning back to Dean and Sam.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"It's a long story" Daryl said.

"We've got time, right?" Dean asked and Daryl looked between the two of them before taking a seat.

"Merle and I met this group, We were gonna rob 'em eventually. But then The small group that went out to get some supplies left 'im behind. Cause of a cop named Rick"

"You kick his ass?"

"Nah. We went to get 'im, all that was left him was his hand"

"His hand? Did the-" Sam began.

"No, No. He'd been handcuffed and left there, but he'd cut his hand off with a saw. To get away from the walkers"

"Walkers?" Dean asked.

"That's what we call 'em" Daryl huffed.

"What you and your girl?"

Just as Daryl went to retort the sound of the piano could be heard playing and they all looked towards the door. "She's not my girl" Daryl said lowly "There was a big group of us, The cop I told you about a minute ago, Rick, he'd lost his wife, but she had a baby. Judith. And we spent months at this prison, we'd cleared it out of walkers, got rid of 'em. But then but when Maggie and Glenn got taken, this chick came to the prison, Michonne. Good with a sword. She said that Merle had taken 'em to a place called woodbury. So we went there, a group of us, to get Glenn and Maggie back and it ended up that we got out. But Rick and that refused to let Merle come to the prison with us. Not that I didn't understand it"

"So..that's how Merle died?" Sam asked.

"No. Eventually we went to the prison and Rick let him stay, but only under his conditions. And then I don't know what happened after that but he left and when I found 'im he was...a walker. I knew who had done it. But I had to put him down. Shit ton of other stuff happened, after that. Beth's dad...Hershel" Daryl spoke quietly "This guy...the guy who killed Merle, he got Hershel. He killed him with Michonne's sword. Took his head off. Started a war, everyone was fighting, shooting, walkers started to get in. The prison was gone, and I don't know what happened to everybody else, but Beth found me, and we left the prison. We were in the woods for a few days...burned down a house when walker's started showing up and then we ended up here"

"And Beth? How's she dealing with her dad's death?" Sam asked leaning forward, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Better than you'd think" Daryl said with a short nod. "What about Bobby? And Cas?"

Dean sighed and sat back, throwing a glare at his younger brother. "We don't know. Bunch of zombies circled us" Dean said "They were just gone"

Daryl nodded and went to talk but a voice interrupted.

"Then they could still be alive" A voice said and they turned to see Beth in the doorway. "Just like my sister...everyone else"

Dean stared at her, seeing there was something in her eyes, just like there was Sam's. Hope. He sighed.

"Kid, listen-"

"No, you listen. We lost our people. Just like you lost yours" Beth said "But they're still alive"

"We don't know that" Dean said. "I mean we don't even know what the hell's going on here"

"It doesn't matter what's going on" Beth said "They're alive. You gotta have faith"

"Faith hasn't done anything for anybody" Dean spat.

"Dean" Sam snapped.

"It's true. There's nothing left anymore. Not for anybody. The people out there will kill you before you even think to blink"

Daryl shook his head and looked from Beth to Dean. Beth pursed her lips.

Beth went to turn before she spoke.

"There are still good people"


End file.
